In recent years, in the FA (Factory Automation) field, there have been developed image processing techniques for discriminating a type of a test object such as a work, by image-capturing the test object. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-116385 discloses an image identification device that can correctly perform identification even when similar model images have been registered. The image identification device performs discrimination by using information of a feature point having a low correlation value among similar model images.